


It's More than the Tree

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly Christmas and all Harry wants is for Draco to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More than the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny piece of fluff written for the 2014 Owl Post Fest on LJ

It's More Than the Tree

The snow was falling heavy and wet. Harry sat in the window seat of his flat, watching the world become covered in a blanket of white. Draco was in Tuscany, helping his mother interview a new caretaker for the vineyards and the villa grounds. He'd been gone for nearly a fortnight and wasn't expected home until Christmas Eve, another three days. It was going to be their first Christmas together and even though they spoke by Floo every evening, it wasn't the same as sharing the anticipation of the holiday together.

Harry turned and looked around the undecorated room. Forming a quick plan, he grabbed his hat and coat and hurried out the door. A little over an hour later he returned, shaking the snow from his clothes.

He set his packages on the floor and pulled a miniature tree from his pocket. After hanging his coat on the hook by the door, he set the tree by the window. A few waves of his wand and the tree returned to its original six foot height. He pulled boxes out of the bags on the floor, opening them to show glittering ornaments that he began to hang on the branches. Once satisfied with the ornaments, he opened a large box and released dozens of fairies. They flitted about the tree, settling on branches and beginning to glow.

Absently he waved his hand at the wireless and Christmas tunes filled the air. Harry hummed along as he worked and before long the flat no longer looked sad and lonely, but filled with holiday cheer. 

Harry sat in his favourite chair, his eyes taking in all the decorations. "If only Draco were here to appreciate it." He sighed. "At least it'll look festive when he gets home."

Suddenly tired, he looked at the tree. "You can sleep now, ladies," he told the fairies. "Save yourselves for Christmas." 

The tree dimmed and he shut down the wireless and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Hating how empty the bed looked, he quickly changed and crawled beneath the blankets.

@@@

A noise in the living room woke Harry from a sound sleep. He grabbed his wand and hurried down the hall, stopping to peek around the door frame. The first thing he noticed was the tree. The fairies were glowing brightly and seemed to hum with excitement.

Standing next to the tree was Draco. Harry rubbed his eyes, blinked and rubbed his eyes again. "Draco?"

"Good to know you've not forgotten me."

"But you're not supposed to be here," Harry said shaking his head. "You're not due home for days."

Draco chuckled. "I thought I'd surprise you and come home a bit early. Mother found the perfect man for the job and I _thought_ you missed me." He moved to pick his cloak up off the back of the sofa. "But if you insist, I'll go back…"

Harry burst across the room and pulled Draco into a bone-crushing hug. "Not on your life!"

Their mouths met and all the frustration of being separated was poured into their kiss. When they broke apart, they were panting.

Draco turned and looked around the room. "I like what you've done. It was nice to come home to such a…welcoming sight."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted our first Christmas to be perfect," Harry said quietly. 

"Oh, Potter," Draco said, running his hand down Harry's cheek. "None of this was necessary."

Harry's face fell.

"No, no…that's not what I mean." Draco took a deep breath. "What I meant was it's not all the glitz and glitter that makes it Christmas. It's you…loving me…making me whole. You're the best present I've ever received."

Harry pressed his forehead to Draco’s temple. “Draco,” he whispered, tightening his arms around his lover, his partner, and his other half, “I love you, too.”

fin


End file.
